Pride from the North
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Outerlands are the new home to a pride of Barbary Lions that have migrated into the Pridelands from what is now Morocco. Can this new pride settle down in a new land and be on friendly terms with Simba and his pride or will a figure thought dead force them to leave?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Pride from the North**

 **Chapter 1: The Great Migration (Refugees of the Northlands)**

Our pride has lived in our pridelands for many a generation, but a new threat has arrived and has invaded our land like a disease, man. Driven by greed, they forced us off our lands and calmed them as their own. We fought man hard, and fought them well. Our efforts proved valiant, but their weapons are just too strong. We had to leave.

My name is Bashshar. I am the alpha male of our pride, yet I am not betrothed to the alpha female Sanari, "Our efforts are strong, but we must move on, it saddens me to know that these invaders have taken our lands, we have no choice now, we must head south and find new lands to settle down in," she said at our last pride meeting.

Thus began our journey, my heart felt heavy leaving our lands and watching them change as the invaders settled their own prides on the lands of our ancestors. Our Queen is wise beyond her age, and I know she is doing this for the betterment of our pride. These greedy invaders have a name for us, and our pride. They call us 'The Barbary'.

"I know you carry a heavy heart," Sanari said walking alongside me, "as do I, yet a new generation will inherit new lands to call our own, we have but one objective, and that is to reach the southern lands, and speak with their king to grant us permission to settle on his land or any land that he sees fit," she explained to me. I nodded back to her.

"These invaders, this...plague, have stolen everything from us, our food, our lands, and even our own skins for their own selfish needs," I said, looking on at a scenery ahead that has not changed for miles, "what will we have now to call our own?" I asked the queen, "but you are right, we must face adversity in order to reach a common goal,"

There were hills of sand that seemed to never end and an unforgiving sun. Still, we pushed on. Water was scarce as was food. For months we traveled south, out of the thirty that we started with at the beginning, fifteen perished. Their sacrifices will not be in vain. Now, amidst the suffering of our journey we made it. We made it to Pride Rock.

The lands were green and full of life. We had finally found our new home safe from the threat of the invaders. Our cubs frolicked in the grass, and my mate led a hunting party while I watched over the cubs. I have yet to have a cub or an heir, but those things will come in time. For now, it was up to us speak with the king about our situation.

The queen of our pride is different as she does not seek male companionship. Her independence gives her strength and grace in the hunt, there is no one, no one that can compare to her. There are many lions of our pride, around thirty. Along the most notable are my brother Zakiy and Sanari's brother Hakim. My mate is a lioness named Mai.

Sanari also has a little sister, Naban, whom is the object of my brother's affections. I lightly chuckled as her eyes met my brothers. She giggled as he blushed and turned his head to face forward, "Give it time, my brother, let her see the good in you, and let her come to you," I said, learning off Sanari's teachings and giving him words of wisdom

Sanari returned with meat, and the queen named Nala. The cubs feasted as we discussed terms with her, "I am Sanari, Queen of the Pridelands to the North, and this is our king, Bashshar, we come not as invaders, but refugees, an invader has conquered our pridelands, we have traveled many miles to seek the king's counsel for settlement,"

"Give me one reason to believe you," Nala replied, seeming to be not fully convinced, "we have had trouble with other prides in the past, what makes you think that you are no different from them, this is our land and-," it was then that a male came with a regal presence. We bowed to show the utmost respect though I seem to be a hair taller.

"Now, now let us not get too ahead of ourselves" said the King calming down any tensions that may have risen. I overheard from the others in his pride is named Simba, "but Nala is right, why must we believe you?" he asked, we have traveled so far and lost loved ones on this grueling journey. Having to go back would spell the end of our pride.

"As my queen has spoken, we have traveled for many miles, we started out with thirty at the beginning of our journey, those that you see before you are all that is left," I said sadly to Simba, "we may look different, but we are the same, I wish not for my eyes to see you as an enemy, but as a friend," I said to him. Simba lightly smiled at me.

"It's easy to say those words, it's easy to say that you're our friend, but how do we know you don't have other motives?!" Nala asked demanding an answer, "do you even look at yourselves in the waterhole? That or the sun has made you crazy!" Sanari snarled at her insulting words. I decided to put my paw on her shoulder to calm her down.

"You are right," Sanari said with a light and friendly smile, "it is easy to say that you are a friend, so then let us show you by our actions so that we may stand by our word," It was decreed by Simba that we would rule the Outerlands. At first we felt cheated, but only days into settling down it began to rain on the ground once as dry as ashes.

We took this as an omen that our ancestors gifted us with a chance to start anew in a new land. Where there is rain, there will soon be grass, and the herds will come to the lands. Yet as our pride celebrated this gift, I felt that there was someone, or something watching us. Who or what it is I do not know, but I know it is not from the Pridelands.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lion King: Pride from the North**

 **Chapter 2: A Royal Advisor (As Told By: Sanari)**

As a queen, I rule alongside the king to make sure that the pride is at peace, and that the decisions I make are the wise ones. Yet I cannot do my work all by my lonesome. After a meal, I decided to stroll into the Pridelands, and see what there is to see. Simba has permitted my pride to venture into his lands as long our intentions are good.

Bashashar is a good male, and a good king. We are not the alphas of our pride by marriage. We are the alphas by family. He is like a brother to me. He shares a good and wholesome relationship with Mai, and he respects my preferences. The problem is that being the lioness that I am, you cannot always have that which you so greatly desire.

"It's nice to see the rains finally coming to the Outerlands, perhaps his majesty is kind to let you stay, don't mind Nala, she can be a little pigheaded at times," said a voice coming from a tree. I looked up to see a leopard resting in the branches, "perhaps in time, the Outerlands can become just as great as the Pridelands, but it takes time,"

"Who are you? Come down and face me, I will not harm you," I said to the leopard. She lightly giggled, and climbed down from the branches simply because she was doing as I said, and not necessarily because she wants to, "I am Sanari, Queen of the Pridelands of the North, you seem quite knowledgeable, I seek some friendly conversation,"

"What? Are your hunting parties too tired to talk to you after a zebra kill?" said the leopard, I laughed lightly at her joke, "oh? You have a sense of humor? A good quality in a queen, my name is Kaskara," the leopard came up to me as I sat down, "my, my, you're a big one, I feared there would be more muscle in that head of yours than brains,"

"Chose your next words carefully," I said with a snarl and flash of my teeth, feigning to be insulted. I saw the look of fright in Kaskara, until I started chuckling at her reaction, "you seem to know your way around these lands, perhaps you could be of service to my pride," I offered, "you were born in these lands, I have only just arrived,"

"I have seen two kings come and go, one I had the utmost respect for and the other utmost scunner, Simba is the son of King Mufasa, he has now since become king, and a good king he has become," said Kaskara, "I see in you the same qualities wisdom, strength, and independence, you are a good queen, yet you seem to be lonely at the top,"

"Indeed, I am not like other lionesses who strive to have cubs when the time comes," I explained to the leopard, "there are times I have pride in being different from other pride leaders and yet I feel like I am staining my own legacy," Kaskara nodded in understanding of my words. I blushed and shook my head as her tail brushed by my nose.

"You can't expect every lioness to follow the same path in life, your legacy is yours to make and decide for yourself how you want others to remember you," said Kaskara, her words are wise and her voice is comforting. I am still a stranger in this land. My pride and I need help, "I can help you settle in your lands, but you must watch your back,"

"With such words, you are making it difficult for me to trust you," I replied, Kaskara has beautiful brown eyes and her movements are graceful. Beauty can be as potent a weapon as my own claws if used properly, "so tell me, why should I put my faith in you, Kaskara?" I asked her. Kaskara then walked up me, and showed me her spotted pelt.

"Look at these spots, your majesty, do I look like a hyena to you?" She questioned to me, I shook my head 'no' to her. Kaskara nodded a single nod, "as you are new to the area, I will present myself as an advisor and your escort, I feel that you might need someone who knows her way around these Pridelands," she stated, I accepted her offer.

I started the walk back to the Outerlands which have started to grow green with the rainfall, "Come with me, Kaskara, so that I may present you to the pride, but first...," I looked back at her with a smile, and pounced on her. For the first time, I had found someone I can interact with outside of my pride. Yet my pride comes first at these times.

We played and rolled about in the grass until I had her pinned. She smiled at me, and I smiled back and helped her up. I came back to the pride where the hunting parties were drawn to the new arrival, "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Kaskara, from this day forward, she is to be my advisor, my decision is final," I said to my fellow lions.

Mai and the other lionesses gathered around my advisor and admired and complimented her, "Oh look at these wonderful spots, I am envious," said Mai, there were other compliments coming from the other lionesses until Bashashar arrived to inspect the leopard I had chosen. I stood at her side to help her with her nervousness around him.

"So...the queen has chosen you to be her escort and advisor?" He asked, Kaskara nodded 'yes' nervously. The king is an imposing figure with black and tan mane, and dark tan pelt. He smiled a welcoming grin to her, "very well, the queen is a good judge of character, I will see to it that our pride treats you as we would treat ourselves," he said.

We went everywhere together. We even hunted as a duo. I was going to need her help at times. I was to visit Pride Rock to talk with King Simba and Queen Nala as to for me and King Bashashar to attend meetings at Pride Rock when there are matters that need to be discussed. For now, I am glad to have Kaskara at my side. A good friend she is.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lion King: Pride from the North**

 **Chapter 3: Rebuild from the Ruins (Zira's Revenge)**

That fool. That fool of a king thinks he can give my homeland so willingly to these outsiders? I will show him the error of his ways. I may not have my pride or Kovu, but I have changed. I will be the soul ruler of the Pridelands, and the Outlands. All I have to do is instill hatred between the rulers. After all, it is hard to kill one with ambition.

My plan is already in motion now that Kaskara has gained the queen's trust. Sanari, such a beautiful name for one who is a disgrace to all lions. A queen's place is by the side of a king, and bare him an heir, yet she refuses a male's companionship? How dare she call herself a queen! Her blasphemous ways would taint her own family bloodline.

First things first, now that I have Sanari distracted. I have to deal with the king's mate, Mai. From what I have seen, Bashashar is a good and noble king, much like Simba. What kind of name is Bashashar? Did his mother vomit out that name when he was conceived? It doesn't matter to me. I am trusting Kaskara to keep the queen distracted.

The decree made by Simba was that one can enter the Pridelands if their intentions are good. Well then, such a thing can so easily manipulated. If these outsiders can bring the rains to the Outlands, then I can convince Simba that I these outsiders don't belong, and that the Outlands are rightfully mine. I will do it with their king at my side.

Bashashar is only a tool in my grand plan, my prey is his mate. It seems one of their hunts did not go as planned, now is my chance, "You can't expect to get the meat the first time around, trust me, I have enough experience to know what that feels like a thousand times over," I said to the king's mate, she smiled at me, a very sweet smile.

"Who are you?" she asked me, her voice is gentle and kind, but from what I have seen she is strong in the hunt. Surely this is the better choice to be a queen of this pride than Sanari? Her eyes had a protective look about them. I can tell she does not trust me, "I have never seen you among my sisters and kin, tell me your name, stranger,"

"I am merely one that has lost everything," I said feigning despair, "I am looking to be accepted and offer my services to the newcomers," I said, hoping to gain Mai's trust, "my previous pride betrayed me, and now, like you and those in your pride, I'm looking to settle down with a new pride, if you will have me?" I explained, she nodded to me.

I was surprised to see that she was nursing a cub. It seems Mai has produced an heir to be the king, "What joy! You have a young prince!" I said in awe, the little cub looked up at me. I can see great strength in him. He will be a good king just like his father. He just needs the right form of guidance which is something I can provide as a service,

"His name is Asif," said Mai, and started giving the cub his bath, "when Bashashar passes on into the next life, my son will be king of our pride, our alpha male," I saw just the opportunity I needed. Sanari may be the queen by blood, but what good is blood? Blood cannot produce an heir. If I pull the right strings. I can create chaos in the pride.

"Humph, you maybe strong in the hunt, but you are soft and weak, how much longer must you stand in the shadow of Sanari?" I asked, needing to bring her blood to a boil, but I need for her to realize the point I am trying to make, and it's going as planned, "if anybody is going to be a queen it should be you, now is your chance to take control!"

"Don't stand on the sidelines anymore, rise up now and take your rightful place at King Bashashar's side!" I praised to Mai, "oust that blasphemous wretch, and I will take my place at your side as an advisor bound to your will, and you will become a greater queen than all, greater than Sanari, greater than Nala, you will be the queen of all queens!"

Mai roared proudly, taking my words to heart. Kaskara maybe valuable in my plans, but she is expendable. It doesn't matter to me if she dies knowing Sanari will find out of her treachery. What matters is my ultimate plan to take over all Pride Rock, the Pridelands, and the Outlands. I will create a greater land than there ever was before or since.

And it starts here, "SANARI!" said Mai as I stood at her side as her counsel, "your devious ways make you unfit to be a queen! What good are you as a queen if you can't bare any offspring to continue the bloodline! I am the one to be Queen of the Northern Prides, not some blasphemous harlot that frolics with a leopard away from her duties!"

"I was given my title as queen when the late queen passed on to the next world, and by my family right I am queen!" roared Sanari, everything is going as I have planned, "by reasoning of you baring him a son does not make you a queen!" I watched as the two of them fought. This will be instrument of my vengeance for blood demands blood.

As Sanari was about to make the final blow, I came in to defend Mai, "You have held power for too long and done nothing, I am Mai's advisor, and I know who should be queen for the better of this pride, it's not you, Sanari, you...you are a disgrace to lion-kind, you know deep in your heart I am right, and you know who's the rightful queen,"


End file.
